


When He Was Masayi

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All the religions, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, I Don't Even Know, Is it cannibalism if they're gods eating people?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Meet-Cute, Multiple Forms, Not between mains, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Witch Curses, beacause Hannibal, no beta we die like men, over a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Hanni left his parents, Hades and Persephone along with his younger sister Mischa, when he decided to leave the underworld and seek out his own life on Earth. He didn't know he'd come to meet an enchanting god named Masayi or that he would become mates with him.Too bad Masayi's mother is fond of causing pain.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	When He Was Masayi

**Author's Note:**

> Masayi is Will Graham. It doesn't make sense, but it will as this series moves forward. I hope...at least. Whatever. Mind the tags. Hannibal should be its own warning, I swear.  
> I took the Supernatural approach and threw all the gods and religious lore into a blender. Hanni(bal) is of the Greek mythos whereas I based Masayi (Will) (lightly) off the Japanese folklore of the kitsune. And I dunno, there will probably be other things in the series, I had a really weird idea and this happened.  
> I own nothing.

Hanni, one of the gods of the underworld, had finally caught the foul man. Hanni wasn't supposed to come to Earth to hunt humans, but after centuries of living in the underworld and seeing the broken nature of man, he'd disobeyed the natural order and come to Earth. Human flesh satisfied his never ending hunger better than the tortured souls of the dead. Punishing the living was far more satisfying than hurting the dead. Plus they tasted better. Plus life was just...so much nicer than death.

Thankfully, no other gods had paid him mind. His mother and father had been upset that he'd left, but hadn't stopped him. They too knew what it was to want something that others didn't understand. Hanni had always been considered eccentric among his kind, some blamed his parents for it. Other gods got punished for abandoning their posts. Hanni asked his parents to leave, they agreed. A cousin tried to keep Hanni down, show him his 'place' but Hanni killed him. The other gods didn't argue with him after that.

He ate the rude and the other gods didn't seem to protest that decision-or, at least, they didn't want to die at the hands of one of the few bold enough to kill fellow gods. Some were jealous that he'd found his own freedom and carved his own place out on Earth, but no one had dare act on their tempers. No one wanted to fight Hanni. He'd killed fellow gods and not many had that kind of power. Being a god of death did have its advantages.

He liked Earth in many ways. It was more colorful, lively, full of contrasts, unlike the underworld, it reminded him of his mother in some ways, and his younger sister, Mischa. The humans had taken to calling him a wendigo. Those beasts, while real, were below him. His true form wasn't too dissimilar though, so he didn't begrudge the humans that comparison. Hanni had taken to living on the outskirts of cities. Every few generations he'd move. But it was a good thing. He'd rid the city of the rude and then move forward.

He visited his family in the underworld on occasion, to see his family. Likely, by the next time he visited he'd have a new sibling. He wondered if they'd be like his bright, colorful mother, or like his father, cloaked in death and darkness. It wouldn't matter, he'd love them.

Hanni liked his life on Earth. It was far more lively. His latest prey breathed his last and Hanni clawed his heart out, consuming it before working on cleaning the bones. His hunger had been too great to consider taking the beastly human down to his home and make a better meal of him.

Once he'd cleaned the meat from the bone, he looked up. This was a new viliage. These trees were foreign, but beautiful. The warm wind and gentle scent called him.

Hanni shifted his form, from his godly beast of a form to a deep black stag. He walked through the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet. There wasn't much of that back where he'd been from. He liked the quiet, just as liked the sound of screams, living screams, of course.

Oddly, the creatures of the forest didn't run from his presence. Even the rabbits didn't scamper off. Usually prey knew better. Yet, even in the moonlight, nothing fled as he stalked forward, as if they weren't afraid of him. It was endearing in a way.

There was a silver light ahead, glowing. It didn't seem natural, not like it came from the moon. Though, perhaps there was a still pond ahead. Yet...Hanni took a sniff. There wasn't water ahead. So this glow wasn't natural. Was there another other wordly presence in the woods? One aside from himself?

Curiosity pulled him forward. He followed the light to the edge of a meadow. A gorgeous fox stood in the center, glowing gently with light, the silver light purer than the moonlight that came from above.

The fox was obviously a spirit or god. Hanni sniffed the air. He. The fox was a he. And he was much larger than a normal fox, nearly five feet tall as he stood. He had nine beautiful tails that were long and his fur looked so soft. He was whiter than snow and glowed softly like the moon. The sharp fangs were glittering around a human's throat. He bit into the human and pulled away when the human cried out.

The human's neck had puncture wounds in it, deep. He tried to crawl away, but even if he could outrun the fox, he'd bleed out before he mad it to the village. He would die.

"There is a balance, human." The fox said, licking his fangs clean. Not a single spot of red on his fur. "You hunt for sport, not to sustain life. And you do not even hunt for trophies. You hunt to be cruel and wasteful. Do you know what I do to cruel things in my forest?" The fox asked, licking his paw casually.

The human screamed and tried to crawl away.

"I restore balance." The fox said. "Usually at my own hand. But...you've done such horrible things. Did you think I could not see you? I can SEE everyone." The fox sat gracefully. "It is only fitting that the things you hurt get to tear you apart." The fox clicked his tongue.

Wolves howled in the night. They were close.

"Crawl all you like. There are fifteen wolves in my favorite pack. They'll be here soon. Animals aren't cruel though, they'll waste no part of you the way you harmed their pup. They will feed their remaining young with your flesh. But do crawl all you wish. They like to hunt...and I don't much mind seeing you suffer."

The human didn't make it from the clearing before wolves snatched him up.

The fox turned and nodded to the alpha wolf. "Waste nothing. I give him to you."

The wolves dragged the screaming man away.

What a beautiful creature. Hanni was enchanted by the very sight of him. He was kind but had a keen sense of justice. A killer, a predator, but also a protector. He was lovely. Full of life and grace and power. Hanni wondered who this fox was. God or spirit? Guardian of the forest?

Two enchanting blue eyes turned on him. The fox stared at him and Hanni felt like the fox could see through him.

Hanni stared back and lowered his head. This was the fox's domain. It would be rude to not show the god respect in his own home.

The fox narrowed his eyes. "You hunted on my land. I saw you."

"I didn't realize this forest was claimed. My apologies. I'm not exactly from around here." Hanni lowered his head further.

The fox relaxed and drew a breath. "He was a horrible man anyway. You did right by eating him. The man was lesser than a pig. Shame if all that meat went to waste, really."

Hanni nodded in agreement. "My name is Hanni, I'm the god of judgement and death." One of them, but that went without saying. There were many religions and many gods.

"My name is Masayi." The fox answered. "I have made this forest my home."

"Masayi," Interesting. The missing god of understanding and justice was HERE? "May I ask how you ended up here?"

"Didn't get along with my family. We...didn't see people the same way. It seems you too haven't dealt well with the static thoughts of the others."

Hanni nodded. "They are very close minded. And such strict placements leave a lot to be desired. I wanted no part of being trapped in the underworld."

Masayi's face softened a little further. "Well, if you don't hunt what is mine, we can get along."

"I only eat the rude. People can be...interesting."

Masayi bobbed his head. "You may stay. I have no qualms with you. But, do not tell anyone where I am. None of the others can know. You were let go relatively easily by the way I hear it, but they tried to stop me and I fear if they find me they'll try to bring me back. I will not give up my freedom."

Hanni understood that too well. "I'm not exactly friendly with others of our kind." Outside of his own family, there were few that he even liked, let alone talked to on a regular basis. "Your secret's safe with me." He bowed to the fox. The fox wasn't a form he knew Masayi had. Perhaps that's why he was using it, maybe no one knew he could look like that. "This is a lovely forest. I'm sure it is your doing, lovely as you."

Masayi looked away briefly. Then he looked back, again as if seeing into Hanni's soul. "You flatter me, Hanni." A strange wind filled the air. Masayi tensed. "I have to go."

"Of course."

The fox vanished, rushing into the brush.

Hanni was enchanted by the fox. He was the first creature Hanni had ever met who was interesting.

-

The village had an alter in the forest. Hanni learned that by living with them. The statue was of a great fox, but it didn't capture Masayi's beauty at all, but it was obvious that the villagers could understand that the being in their forest was one to both fear and worship. They gave a portion of their crops and many spoke of how animals, particularly foxes, guided the lost and kind through the forest. Children, especially, were safe. Once a wolf even stopped a man from drowning his own son. They attributed all of it to the great white fox.

They weren't wrong.

Masayi seemed to have some control over the creatures of the forest. He didn't attack the good, only the evil and the animals followed suit. Masayi didn't take the food. Instead he left it to the animals, letting them consume it.

It seemed the fox didn't eat much. So Hanni made a full meal for the beautiful god that made his home in the forest. Hanni didn't know how to find him, but he knew the god could see what the animal's saw. So, he walked out to the trees and held out a plate, showing a bird. "Dinner?" He wanted to see the fox more. See him and be seen by him. Those blue eyes...they could see everything. Hanni wanted to know more about him.

The bird flew away.

Hanni considered it a rejection and sighed, heading back home. On his way back, he offered a piece of the meat to a wolf pup. Then he went to his door. He hadn't made it to his kitchen before there was a knock at the front door.

He returned and pulled it open. A young man stood there. Brown curls, stubble, unassuming, beautiful. Those eyes...bright, piercing blue. He was wonderful, truly, in every form.

"Masayi." Hanni greeted. "You accepted my invitation."

"I shouldn't have. I shouldn't be seen like this. If one of our kind was watching, they'd know. But I can't exactly eat food that looks so scrumptious in my other form, can I?"

"Likely not, though I'd take no offense to having such an exquisite fox at my table." Hanni opened the door wider. "Come in, so you won't be seen."

Masayi nodded and stepped through. "Thank you. I must admit, I haven't had a proper meal in a while. One can only have raw meat for so long...though I'm not sure you relate with that sentiment."

"No, I agree entirely. Why eat something one way when there are so many more ways to experience taste?" Hanni asked. "I do hope you'll enjoy what I prepared."

"I'm sure I will." Masayi agreed and followed him to the table.

Hanni pulled the chair out for the man. And he watched as Masayi took the first bite.

"Delicious."

Hanni let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it."

They had light conversation with their food. And the words flowed with ease.

"Why don't you want to be found?" Hanni asked. He, himself, wasn't afraid to be found. No one would have guts enough to try to drag him back or tell him what to do. But yet, this strong, beautiful creature was afraid to be found.

"My mother wasn't happy. She likes her curses and I'd rather not endure one of them. I'll take my freedom instead. She is very angry with me for leaving. I doubt she could kill me, but she could definitely do worse with her powers. She cursed one of my older sisters and trapped her for an eternity in a statue. Rather not have that."

"I wouldn't like it either, how would we have such pleasant conversations if you were cursed?" Hanni asked with a smile.

"Suppose we couldn't." Masayi nodded. A wolf howled in the distance. The forest god turned his head and frowned. "I'm sorry. I need to go. It was so very pleasant though."

"Perhaps you could come over again. I enjoy your company."

Masayi smiled, his eyes meeting Hanni's. "Yes. I would like that very much."

"Allow me to walk you to the door." Hanni stood and walked with him. He didn't want to say goodbye, yet there was the promise of another shared meal soon. "Have a good night, Masayi."

"And you." Masayi nodded.

Hanni took his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles before he let go.

Masayi stepped out the door, transformed to that beautiful fox, and vanished into the surrounding forest.

Hanni was quite sure he loved him.

For a decade the dinners continued. Hanni tried to impress every night with increasingly divine meals. Tried to prove his capabilities by hunting and providing for the sweet Masayi. But every night, Masayi left allowing Hanni only to kiss his hand. That was a pleasure, and Hanni wanted more like it, but he would wait. He wanted to have Masayi as his husband, his mate, his king, his partner for the rest of existence. It didn't matter if the process was slow, they had an eternity, after all. And Masayi was worth it.

-

A whimper and the scratch of claws found the door to Hanni's home. He walked and opened the door to find a wolf, making pitiful needy sounds, crying at his door. "What?" He asked and knelt. He'd met many of Masayi's pack. This was his favorite, the alpha wolf of his pack. Why would the alpha come to Hanni crying? Unless...unless he couldn't go to Masayi. Often Masayi used the animals to send messages, to communicate... "Is he in trouble?"

The alpha made a pained noise.

No human could think to hurt a god. That meant another god had found Masayi. Hanni shed his human form and threw himself into the forest in his true, beastly, form, it was faster, more powerful. He'd rip whoever touched Masayi to shreds.

The sound of a struggle filled the forest. There was blood, definitely not human on the ground, it smelled like Masayi and another's, but Hanni didn't know the second scent. "Just settle and stop fighting me. You can't think of a better match. Be mine and I'll protect you from your mother. Fight me and I'll call her here."

"Fuck off." Masayi's voice snapped angrily.

The other voice screamed in pain, then Masayi screamed when a bone made a crunching sound. "I'll have you whether you will it or not."

Hanni made it and saw red at the sight. The unknown man was suddenly known by reputation. The large tiger form gave him away. This god was known for his power and for taking mates against their will. His only rival was the vial Zeus, who would get what was coming to him, one day. Gods could only be claimed by one and once they were claimed they couldn't claim anyone else, but the one who had claimed them. Yet some refused to be claimed and claimed so many. A mutual claim was rare, damn near unheard of because gods were assholes and rude, in Hanni's unbiased opinion. Mutual claims were damn near unheard of. Gods instead tried to have many wives or husbands or both while not letting their own soul become claimed.

One of Masayi's legs was in the beast's mouth, bone broken by teeth. Blood coated Masayi's beautiful white fur.

The beast forced Masayi onto his back. "You'll be mine. And your body will know it... Perhaps even in a few centuries you'll carry my young."

Masayi laughed, beautiful and cruel.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because, you'll be dead long before then. There's a god of death behind you." Masayi grinned, making full use of his glinting fangs, by biting the tiger's shoulder, hard.

Hanni charged and speared the disgusting god with his antlers, using his black claws to rip him to pieces. Within seconds the tiger god was unable to move, gargling on his own blood, dying painfully. Hanni turned and rushed to Masayi's side, but the fox was licking idly at his broken front paw as if unconcerned with what happened. "You...knew he was coming."

"He's been scoping out the forest and your house for weeks. There's not much here that I can't see. He wanted to see that I was still unclaimed... And I really wanted to see what you'd do."

Hanni smiled at the clever fox. He bit into his own wrist and offered it to the fox. "My blood, it'll help you heal. Take what you wish." The fox could drain him dry if he wanted. Hanni wouldn't stop him.

The fox drank at his blood until his weight could settle on his paw, then he licked the wound closed. "Thank you."

"Of course." Hanni stood and turned. "I have killed many things for you, not yet a god. How would you like him served to you?"

"Raw, I should think." Masayi answered calmly.

"Indeed." Hanni shoved his hand into the tiger's chest, hearing it cry one last time as he ripped the god's heart out. Then he offered it to Masayi. "Have your fill, my love."

The fox ate the heart from his hands, blood gleaming on his fur at the mess he made. "Delicious."

"Only the best for you." Hanni had thought that the young god hadn't understood his intentions, but it seemed Masayi knew exactly what Hanni wanted. Masayi had just been testing him in his own way. "You could have fought him off." Hanni lifted the once wounded paw and pressed a gentle kiss to it. It was difficult to be gentle in this form, but he wasn't yet calm enough to change forms.

"I did...until you drew near."

"Wanted to see what I would do?"

"Exactly." Masayi grinned, showing off his blood-coated fangs. "I would allow you to have me this very night, if you promise you'll let me have you tonight. You'll find I'd be very upset if anyone else got to have you. I won't be yours if you refuse to be entirely mine."

"There is no other way." Hanni agreed. He'd seen the ways of so many gods. Broken by half-bonds or longing for those that wouldn't have them back. There was one pair that had none of that. Hades and Persephone, his own mother and father. They had claimed and been claimed by one another and they were happy, even cursed apart as they were at times. "You already have me. I just don't yet bare your mark on me."

Masayi smiled and his body shifted, to human. It occurred to Hanni that he hadn't seen Masayi's true form before. Or...had he? Was the fox his real form, the way the wendigo was Hanni's? He couldn't know for sure. Masayi reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Take me home."

Hanni scooped him up and ran them both home.

Once Hanni had calmed enough to shift into his human form he gently cleaned himself and Masayi. He didn't want the scent of the other god on his soon-to-be lover. He wanted nothing between them. Masayi was beautiful. Every inch of him was beautiful under Hanni's gaze. He cleaned the god's scent from Masayi's curls then gently combed his fingers through the locks. Masayi's hands were tracing the muscles of his back, making Hanni shiver. He hoped that the beloved fox was pleased with his form even half as much as he adored Masayi.

As if knowing his thoughts, Masayi's hands gripped him tighter. One hand gripped his hair and gently pulled his head up, making their gazes meet. "Beautiful." Masayi promised before pulling their mouths together in their first kiss.

Hanni knew in that moment he'd kill any god or tear apart the universe, if Masayi willed it. Masayi tasted sweet, like fruit but also warm and woodsy, not unlike pine. It was perfect. "Mas..."

The shorter man grinned and came closer, pressing their bodies together entirely. "You're mine, Han."

"Yes." He agreed, kissing him again, needing more. One taste was not enough. A single taste of Masayi had Hanni feeling an insatiable hunger. There wasn't enough time in all of eternity for him to sate his hunger for Masayi. He reached out, his soul knowing it had found it's mate. He'd wrap Masayi in his soul, forever tying the god to him in the most intimate of ways, claiming his soul, marking him.

Hanni lifted the shorter man and carried him to his bed. He would have his soul, forever.

Masayi made a happy, pleased sound, and kissed him again.

Hanni put Masayi down on the edge of the bed, tugging on those lovely curls as he kissed him. Then he pulled back, just a slight bit. "How may I please you?"

"Oh, there will be time for much pleasure tonight...but first I want you." Masayi wrapped his legs around Hanni's waist and pulled him in, their manhoods pressing together, creating a lovely friction. "Take me?"

"Yes, my beloved." Hanni kissed him, everywhere he could reach and shifted the god to the center of the bed before crawling over him. He could tell, as he drew his fingers down Masayi's torso, that the younger god had never been touched by another. Hanni loved it, loved that every inch of Masayi's flesh was his to claim. Hanni would worship Masayi.

He took the time to map his lovers skin, with his hands, lips, and tongue. He kept track of every gasp and moan, cataloguing what made him arch and tense and sigh. Hannibal's favorite, thus far, was licking and nibbling lightly at his inner thigh, specifically the left one.

"Ah... H-Han...please, don't tease me."

Hanni smiled and gently gripped the younger god by his hips and turned him over, onto all fours. He gripped him firmly, spreading him open. Hanni smiled, the young god didn't know teasing yet...but he would. Hanni laved at the virgin hole in front of him, like a starving man.

"Hnng! Ah!" Masayi reached down to stroke himself, but Hanni stopped him. "P-please."

Hanni pulled himself away from his feast and kissed the base of Masayi's spine. "I will give you your pleasure, be patient."

Masayi groaned, but put his hand back on the bed, and took what was offered to him.

It was a beautiful sight, a virgin offering to a god, yet...Hanni was more focused on worship than the offering. He got back to gently working the man open with his tongue. As he worked, he lifted his hand to Masayi's face, gently stroking his cheekbone. 

Masayi groaned, turned his head and licked at Hanni's fingers.

"Good." Hanni praised, nudging his fingers into that warm, willing mouth. The lovely suction, licks, and vibration of Masayi's moans went right to Hanni's cock. He wasn't sure who was teasing who, at that point. But quickly, he found he couldn't handle it, taking back his fingers and rubbing circles with them around Masayi's rim.

"Oh, please. Please. I want you."

"Soon." Hanni pressed a finger into him, pleased as the younger god took him. The high keening sound his lover made was like music to his ears. "Beautiful. Do you feel good?"

"Yes, please, more."

Hanni grinned and took his time, reverently pulling his lover apart, watching him quiver and quake beneath him.

"It's enough, I need you."

Hanni wasn't going to deny Masayi or himself any longer. He pressed himself to Masayi's virgin entrance and reached out with his soul. He was going to claim him, body and soul, in one push. Masayi's body yielded to him and his soul didn't protest or even struggle. Instead, Hanni felt his soul being consumed as well, both of them claiming each other. Nothing would tare apart such a bond. Nothing could.

Peace fell over Hanni as he felt the claim take hold of both of them. He'd never be able to have another, but he'd never want anyone else. His soul was consumed, happily so, by the other god and he knew he had Masayi's soul as well. They were one body, one soul.

He seated himself fully in Masayi's body and covered the smaller god's body with his own, pressing his chest to Masayi's back. He kissed his throat gently. "Mine."

"Yours." Masayi turned his head and kissed Hanni's lips. "Mine."

"Yours." Hanni promised. He couldn't help but think of being in his true form. Masayi was so tight and lovely around him, but in his true form Hanni might just split the younger man in two. Would Masayi let him? And would Masayi have him in that beautiful fox form...was...ALL of him like a fox in that form? Hanni groaned. All questions for a later time. All he wanted now, was to make love to his one and only mate.

He pulled back his hips and pressed back in.

The sounds Masayi made were music.

-

Hanni woke first. He had every intention of cleaning up slightly and bringing his mate a lovely breakfast in bed. When he made his way in front of a mirror, he found himself curious, unable to resist.

He wanted to know how Masayi had marked him.

Hanni shifted into his true form and marveled at the changes. His antlers and claws were now the purest white, the same white of Masayi's fox fur. And instead of humanoid ears, he now had two, furry canine ears, the fur black as night. The changes were mostly subtle to any normal eyes, but to a god, the marks were far deeper, engraved on Hanni's very soul.

Masayi's mark was beautiful and Hanni would have it with pride for the rest of eternity.

He found himself curious as to how he'd marked his lover, body and soul. When he walked to the bedroom, he smiled, staring at the beautiful sight of his lover laying against the sheets, his skin looked luminous against the dark sheets and in the light coming in from the rising sun. He...couldn't bring himself to go make food. He walked to the bed and climbed back in.

Hanni didn't bother changing to his human form. He pulled Masayi against him, careful with his claws as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Laying like that, it was easy to drift asleep again.

He woke again to Masayi nuzzling against his chest.

"Hanni?"

"Mm?" Hanni carefully tilted his head and kissed Will's head. 

"You're skin is so smooth in this form." Masayi nuzzled closer.

Hanni was glad that this form was pleasing to his lover, his chest shaking in a low rumble, a sound he could only make in his true form, not quite a pure, it was deeper than that, almost a growl. "Good morning, beloved."

Masayi ran his hands over Hanni's chest, his fingers searching across the dips in his torso. "'Morning."

"Are you well?" Hanni asked gently, running his hands carefully down Masayi's back and frowned when Masayi gasped and shifted. Had his claws scratched his lover? "Alright?"

"Mm, feels nice." He hummed and pressed closer, kissing him under his chin. "I feel wonderful, a little sore, in a good way. You?"

"Same, love." Hanni whispered. "I was going to cook for you, but I needed to come back...didn't want to be away from you."

"Thank you for coming back. I'd miss you, even if you were just getting food." He nuzzled closer. Slowly, he shifted and looked down at Hanni. "You look stunning." He reached up and touched the soft white fur of Hanni's new ears, then touched his antlers.

Hanni would kill anyone else who touched him so casually, but at Masayi's touch he felt a rush of pleasure. "Thank you. I look better for having your claim on me."

Masayi pulled himself out of Hanni's arms and sat up, looking down at him. "And...do I?" He shifted forms, from human, to fox.

The his fur was not all white anymore. The tips of his nine tails were black and his paws too, were black. Between his now grey ears, were antlers, deep grey in color. They were smaller than Hanni's and more elegant, but still deadly. "You look breathtaking."

Masayi smiled, pleased. His tails swished gently in pleasure, before he crawled closer to Hanni, laying across his chest. "Would you have me like this?"

"I'd have you in any form, darling boy." Hanni promised.

"You as well, my love."

-

Life was beautiful, for a time.

Hanni thought it would never end and he loved his days. They were worshiped, respected, loved, and feared by the humans. They had each other and made love often. They destroyed the rude and hateful and Hanni fed them to Masayi.

They were happy.

For many, many decades, almost a century.

-

"Beloved, I brought home mea-" Hanni froze.

Masayi stared at Hanni with large, glassy, fearful eyes. A beautiful woman was holding him, a knife driven into his chest. Blood was pouring from the wound.

"Let him go." Hanni growled, his form shifting immediately.

"My son betrayed me, but you stole my son from me. You corrupted him, tainted him. I will never have my only son back. Do you know what pain that is? To see a loved one hurt? Tainted? Destroyed?" She glared at him, her knife digging deeper when he stepped forward.

"Hann!" Masayi gasped, tears fell down his cheeks.

Hanni paused. "Please. Don't hurt him. We are bound. I love him."

"If you truly love him, then you will know the suffering I have." She sneered and drove her knife through Masayi's heart.

"No!" Hanni rushed and caught the beautiful man in his arms when she dropped him like he was trash. "Mas. Please. Stay with me." Hanni couldn't face eternity without him. His very soul ached, feeling the agony of Masayi's life fading away.

Masayi reached up and gently touched Hanni's jaw. "L-love...you."

"Don't...please, love. Don't leave me. I love you." Hanni bit into his hand, offering his blood to his mate. His blood could stave off death, it could help, just as it had healed Masayi's wounds before. But this time...Masayi was too far gone.

"Hann. H-" Masayi was gone.

Hanni's world shattered. He looked up at the goddess of witchcraft and tears ran down his face. He wanted to kill her, but he was paralyzed, trapped in the agony of having lost his mate.

"He'll be back soon. A quick punishment would do you no good. I want you both to suffer for an eternity, just as I will." She smirked coldly. "Would you like to know his curse?"

The knife in Masayi's chest dissolved, flowing into him as if uniting with his being. The knife had been the vessel to the curse. And now it was united with Masayi. How could Hanni break this curse without hurting Masayi? How could he save his love? Masayi's body was dead, but he could tell, somewhere in the universe, Masayi still existed. He just couldn't tell where he was. He wasn't dead though...just lost.

"What did you do to him?" Hanni glared at the witch.

She smiled, triumphant.

**Author's Note:**

> Take Care.


End file.
